Ninja Reunion
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Stealth Elf goes to visit two Senseis who not only trained her, but also raised her too.


**Okay, this story came to me not long after I had gotten the Skylanders Imaginators game when Ambush, Chopscotch, and King Pen arrive and Stealth Elf calls King Pen 'Master' and this story sparked from that.**

 **Skylanders Imaginators belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

 **Ninja Reunion**

Stealth Elf moved quietly, glad that today was a quiet day as she moved towards the Sensei Water Realm, slipping inside.

But before she could begin scouting for her intended target, two hands caught her and she was suddenly pinned to the ground, and got her senses back quickly enough to note that her captor was strong and while he pinned her down securely, he was also being gentle. And the familiar chuckle told her just who it was that had caught her.

"Impatient," said an amused voice. "But you've put your training to good use."

Stealth Elf glanced up to see Ambush had caught her. "Master Ambush," she said in respect as he let her up and she bowed to him respectfully.

He chuckled again. "Come, little one," he said. "King Pen is waiting."

From the way he spoke, the small ninja elf knew that there was no one else around, because Ambush wouldn't have called her that in front of anyone but King Pen. They soon reached the Water Brawler's home and he turned to smile at Stealth Elf. "Hello, young one," he said.

She immediately ran up to him and jumped up into his arms and King Pen caught her in a hug before handing her to Ambush, who also hugged her. "I missed you both," she said honestly.

"We also missed you," said King Pen. "Master Eon informed us that you had become a Skylander and we're very proud of you."

Stealth Elf dipped her head modestly and the Water Brawler accepted her from the Life Knight and gently tossed the small Life ninja in the air. Recognizing this to be the start of a playful mock fighting/training, the small Skylander twisted fast, landing on King Pen's arm and moving too fast for him to catch her.

But the Water Brawler spun a little, making Stealth lose her grip a little and she used the momentum to land gracefully and spring back up to tackle her master, but he moved and caught her leg, holding her upside down and she grunted in surprise, but then went to pull herself up.

And would have succeeded if King Pen hadn't playfully poked her side. A cute squeak that she'd vehemently deny to anyone later left her mouth as he continued tickling her, letting her escape and try to outmaneuver him, only for him to catch her again and tickle her.

Stealth Elf wasn't going to give up, although every time she tried to use a different maneuver, King Pen was a step ahead of her. Ambush chuckled as he watched before the Water Brawler finally let the small ninja up and hugged her.

In anyone else's presence, the three would have never acted like this, but when alone, the three of them messed around and now Stealth hugged King Pen. "Love you, Uncle King Pen," she said.

"I love you too, Stealth," he said fondly before handing her gently to Ambush, nodding to the Life Knight. "See you both at the Academy later?"

The other two nodded and Ambush and Stealth Elf left the Sensei Water Realm, walking down the path to the cannon that would shoot them to another section of the M.A.P. It only took a moment for them to land outside the Sensei Life Realm and enter it, heading for Ambush's home.

Arriving inside, Stealth instantly hid, watching the Life Knight closely as he turned and glanced around for her before moving silently away. Thinking he didn't know where she was hiding, the small elf moved silently.

And another squeak left her when Ambush suddenly picked her up from behind and trapped her in an inescapable hug. "I've got you, little one," he cooed teasingly.

Stealth Elf tried to escape, but couldn't as Ambush held her in on arm and began tickling her with his free hand. The small ninja laughed at this. "You never could outthink your uncle and I when we'd tickle you, hmm?" He asked teasingly.

She giggled again as she squirmed in his arms before Ambush gently tossed her up in the air and caught her, making another giggle come out of her before he held her in his arms and she snuggled into the hug. "I'm glad you're here, Father," she said.

When Ambush had taken her in, he and King Pen had both trained her and the Life Knight became Stealth Elf's adopted father, since she hadn't know anything about her past when he had found her.

"I am too, my daughter," he said, holding her comfortingly.

Someone very gently cleared their throat and Ambush turned to see Rachel and Crystal behind him and they looked a bit sheepish. "Um, should we come back another time?" Rachel asked.

Seeing that they had heard the exchange, the Life Knight chuckled. "It's alright," he said to them.

Crystal walked up to them. "So, Master Ambush is your daddy, Stealth Elf?" She asked.

The Life ninja nodded. "Yes, because he took me in and trained me," she said.

"I remember reading that when I read about you," said Rachel with a smile.

Stealth Elf nodded, jumping down from her adoptive father's arms when Crystal suddenly tackled her, to her surprise and began tickling her.

Chuckling at the two, Rachel and Ambush also jumped in with the Tech Portal Master tickling the Life Portal Master and Ambush tickling his daughter again, making both of them laugh before Rachel just held her little sister in her lap and Ambush did the same with Stealth Elf.

"Sorry we kinda barged in on your family moment," Rachel said.

"It's okay," said Stealth Elf. "We know you two won't blurt this out."

Crystal shook her head. "It's not our place anyway," she said.

Ambush nodded, feeling Stealth snuggle into his hug again and he held her as Rachel and Crystal also scooted closer to them, to which the Life Knight placed a friendly arm around his Portal Master as all four of them sat quietly, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

 **Okay, I know Stealth Elf's parents were never revealed, but this idea was just begging to be written, so please, don't be mean in the reviews. Thank you.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
